


Silliness

by AdachiNight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bulimia, Dark Past, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychotropic Drugs, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdachiNight/pseuds/AdachiNight





	Silliness

Are machines able to love? One scientist spent his entire youth in search of the answer to this question. 

But, let's go ahead and look at typical family. Gender discrimination against children , suicide efforts, drug addiction are fine.


End file.
